User blog:Jiralhanae117/THE DAILY BADLANDS CATCH-UP: THE COVENANT
A lot has happened over the past week. Our planet, Earth, has been conquered by an extremely powerful faction known as The Covenant. "But how were they formed, and how have they affected the Earth and the people living on it?" you may ask. Well, that's the entire purpose of this article. To inform you on how they were formed, and how they have affected the Earth and the people living on it. So, with no further wait, here it is. THE CREATION OF THE COVENANT On June the 5th, 2017, the founder of Scoot Labs was shot and killed by a gunman known only as "The Green Sniper". You can read the article we wrote about it here. Anyways, after the death of Scoot, the world was devastated. One of the greatest TF2nimal research companies of the 20th century had just lost its founder. But, for Grantfare Corp. and TF2nimal Research Facility, this was the beginning of their greatest achievements yet. While the entire world's back was turned on them, the two companies made an alliance and formed the Covenant. CONQUERING EARTH Their only powerful competitor was now dead, and his company was falling apart. This was perfect for their next plan: to rule over the Earth. They kidnapped the military divison of Scoot Labs and allegedly brainwashed them into joining their forces. After this task was complete, they used their newly created military to destroy other large and small organizations that had a chance of rebelling. The world recognized the Covenant's power, and the world was scared. Knowing this, they asked the wealthiest construction companies to help them on a project, knowing they wouldn't dare to refuse. This project turned out to be the Citadel, the tallest building on Earth. This building currently serves as the headquarters of the Covenant. THE BLACKMAILING AND KILLING OF ENEMY FACTIONS Though they are the most powerful faction on Earth, there are still a few citizens brave (or perhaps, stupid) enough to protest. The League of Super Men Who Do Not Like Dr. Rock, known as the Rebels by the Covenant, are a small faction doing what they can to bring down the Covenant. Their efforts, however, are seemingly pointless, as the Covenant is capturing and killing members of their faction. A violent video, that we will not show, was released on Thursday of the a mass execution of the rebels via firing squad, by the Covenant. This, and the constant raids on their bases, are weakening the rebels at a massive rate. But the Covenant doesn't just kill members of the rebel faction. They are currently holding a prominent member of the rebels, named Vehicron, hostage, offering to trade him for all of the Australium the rebels stole during a daring raid on Friday. The rebels have not yet responded to the ransom, but that is expected in the following week, as Vehicron will be killed next Saturday if they do not respond to the offer. So, now that you're caught up on all of this Covenant business, be sure to keep an eye out for our next articles detailing the antics of the rebels and the Covenant. Stay safe. Category:Blog posts